The One Eternal Thing
by emichii
Summary: Ed faces something he never thought would happen. Winry has fallen fatally ill and there's a chance she might not survive, forcing Ed to think about what she has really meant to him all along.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!!

The One Eternal Thing

**This is a short three chapter long piece! ****It's an Ed/Winry and it's an angsty romance. Eh heh! Read and review!! Hope you enjoy!! **

**The ****Beginning Chapter **

**Chapter 1**

Edward was lying out with his feet resting on the coffee table. He and Alphonse were staying at another hotel on their quest for the Philosopher's Stone. Al was sitting up straight and proper as always on the couch looking very patient.

"What are you waiting for?" scowled Edward.

Al said, "I don't know. For some reason, I feel like something very important is going to happen, big brother."

Ed gave a big sigh. He stretched his arms out into the air and yawned loudly. "Nothing's going to happen. It's just a boring old arvo."

Al gave Ed a sideways glance. He would've shrugged but even if he did, you couldn't see because of the heavy armor sheltering his soul.

At that moment, the phone rang. Ed almost fell off the couch at how suddenly it rang. Al jumped to his feet and ran excitedly to the phone.

Ed groaned. "Dammit, Al. Did you plan that or something?" He turned to Al, but noticed Al wasn't paying him any attention. Ed got to his feet and sauntered over to Al and the phone.

"Granny Pinako!" Al was saying excitedly, "We haven't heard from you in a while!"

Ed just stood there in silence, listening to Al's end of the conversation.

Al was silent for a while. The giant empty suit of armor was completely still. Ed was intrigued at what was making Al act so worried. He noticed that Al's metal hands were loosening the grip on the phone. Ed quickly snatched the phone from Al and held it up to his ear.

"What's up, Granny?" Ed asked, a little sharply. He looked at Al out of the corner of his eye. His younger brother was slowly collecting himself and wandering back over to the couch.

Pinako's voice was a little trembly and very concerned.

"Edward," she said, "You and Alphonse have to come to Resembool immediately!! It's urgent!!"

"What? What happened?" Ed asked, picking up on Pinako's worried tone.

Pinako's voice paused for a moment, as though considering telling Ed or not. "…It's Winry," Pinako said quietly. "She's really sick."

"What??" Edward demanded. "How did she get sick? Winry never gets sick!!"

Pinako sounded wise and knowing as she replied, "You should know this better than anyone, Edward. You know very well that life is very fragile. And things like these are the sort that no-one can predict."

Ed's eyebrows crumpled down over his eyes. He couldn't help his voice start trembling a little and sounding very tense. He gripped the phone hard that his knuckles started turning white and the joints on his metal arm starting creaking in pain.

"Granny… why would you start talking about life like that? Is she… going to die??"

"NO, SHE'S NOT!!" Pinako yelled into the phone so hard that Ed started cringing from the sound waves. Pinako's voice simmered down and it was very frail. "…she won't die… if she's lucky."

Pinako listened to her end of the phone, but couldn't hear Ed saying anything. She thought she heard his breathing which was shallow and stressed. Pinako dropped her shoulders down and calmed herself.

"Anyway, Edward," she continued, "You and your brother better get here immediately."

Alphonse looked over at his older brother. Edward took the phone down from his ear and held it in his hand for a moment, just glaring at it. Then he slammed it down onto the holder and started heading out the door.

"Let's go, Al."

The train ride to Resembool was long and silent, as well as painful for the Elric brothers. They didn't talk during the ride, and they didn't want to. Even if they were to speak, what would they speak about?

Ed sat next to the window, staring out at the quickly changing scenery. His chin was rested on his palm and he was lost in thought.

_Stupid frickin' illness!! __Just 'cause I've gone off somewhere doesn't mean you can just take my best friend away!! _Ed frowned hard and clenched his fists tightly. For some reason, he thought about Winry and his joints started aching. And it wasn't even just the metal parts of his body.

It was so weird and confusing. Sure, his automail creaked and hurt but deep inside his chest, there was a pain that hurt even more. It almost took his breath away. Ed bit his lip to cope with the pain.

_Winry… _Edward closed his eyes for a moment and drifted off into some momentary state of sleep. He wasn't really asleep just… dreaming?

What was Winry to him anyway? He knew she was his very best friend and that they had been together for as long as he could remember. She was his mechanic, and although a little short-tempered at times, she did an awesome job on his arm and leg.

Ed thought about how Winry had told him, many times now; that she was going to train as hard as she could and work hard so that she could make him the best automail ever. Of course, she knew Ed wanted his original body back, but until then she would do her best to make him his mechanical arm and leg.

Just thinking about this made his head hurt. He could almost feel the heavy metal wrench hitting him now.

Ed grumbled. _Dammit, if she doesn't ever want me to get hurt or 'broken', why is she always chucking bloody wrenches at me?? _

He was still majorly pissed about those wrench-throwing incidents but for some reason thinking about these more light-hearted though painful events, made him feel a lot better. Because Edward had been distressed and a little depressed before but thinking about Winry being herself put a little smile on his face.

And when he was smiling, he found himself picturing Winry's delighted smiling face. And it made him feel happy for once.

But everything wasn't that happy right now. He was still burdened with the fact that Winry was very ill and there was the possibility he might lose her. Thinking about that made the pain inside hurt even more and the frown lines on his face deepened.

Ed's fists were tightened. He couldn't stand it. He didn't need it, didn't want it. It had taken so long to accept his mother's death… there was no way he could face another trauma like that. He couldn't handle another one leaving.

He could not lose another loved one!!

And he already knew it. He knew he loved Winry more than anyone else in the world. Though she didn't know it, he loved her the most and thought of her all the time. If she were to die… well then, he wouldn't know what to do.

Those were Ed's thoughts as the train slowed to a halt.

Al was pulling at his sleeve and saying, "Big Brother... Wake up!! We're at Resembool!!"

The two Elric brothers got off the train and rushed to Pinako's. They paused a little outside the door and they both knew what they were both thinking.

Ed cautiously pushed open the door and took a step inside. The house seemed scarily silent. Al followed his brother inside, trying to be quiet but failing because of the clanking his armor made.

"…Granny? Winry?" Ed called.

He thought he heard voices so he followed them to the other end of the house. He stopped at the doorway to Winry's room. Alphonse stood beside Edward and gave him an encouraging nod.

Ed frowned slightly and opened the door slowly.

"Winry?" He said.

At once a wrench flying a top speed hit him on the head. Ed went flying backwards. He had totally not expected that!

Edward jumped to his feet and furiously ran towards Winry's bed, which Winry was lying in.

"What the hell was that for, Winry?? I came all this way!! I thought you were sick, but you're definitely well enough to be chucking frickin' wrenches!!!" He yelled.

"You sure took your time!!" Winry retorted.

Ed was pissed but he managed to stretch a tight smile on his face. He stood at the foot on Winry's bed, just watching her.

"But… I'm glad you're not looking too bad. How do you feel?" Ed asked gently.

Pinako was sitting on a chair beside the bed. She watched Ed from over the rim of her glasses. Al was standing quietly next to Pinako, also watching.

"I'm feeling pretty good!!" Winry had certainly perked up. Sure she was in her pajamas and sitting up in bed, with a flushed face and messed-up hair; but she had a brightest smile Ed had seen in ages.

"Before, I was feeling pretty crappy, but you and Al came and made me feel so much better!" She grinned.

Ed smiled, his shoulders dropping as he relaxed. He sighed with relief. "In that case, I'm glad. You're gonna be fine."

And although the atmosphere was happy and hopeful at that moment, Pinako said something so quietly no-one but her could hear it. She hated to darken the mood, but it was the truth and she knew it.

"Sometimes… even if you think everything is going to be fine, it's not. And sometimes… though you believe everything ends happily, it doesn't."

**That was the first part!! ****Two parts to go!! WOOHOO! I hope you enjoyed!! Please review and tell me what you thought!! from emichii!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!! It belongs to Arakawa-sensei!! **

**Welcome to the second part!! WOOHOO!! Thankyou for the reviews!! I hope you'll continue to follow this fic for the last two parts!! Here's chapter 2!! Please read and review!! **

**The Middle Chapter **

**Chapter 2**

It was the middle of the night.

Alphonse never could sleep during these dark and sad moments. All he could ever do was sit there and ponder sometimes painful thoughts and memories. But this night, something interrupted his sad thoughts.

Alphonse jerked at the strange sounds coming from down the hallway. He wondered what on earth they were. He strained his ears (if he had any), and decided that the noises sounded like Winry.

He got to his feet and crept down towards her room.

The sounds were most definitely coming from Winry's room. It sounded as though she was in pain, coughing and crying and wailing from pain. Al picked up the pace and rushed inside her room.

"Winry!!" he cried.

Winry had been sitting up in her bed, her face completely flushed and sweaty. Her blonde hair was messed up and falling all over her shoulders and her face. Her eyes were full of tears and her great pain was displayed in the look in her eyes. Her hands were clenched in fists beside her face and she let out strangled painful sobs.

"Winry!" Al cried out again, running to her side. He was afraid at how miserable she looked and how much she was suffering. He put out a armored hand and placed it on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her, "It's all right, Winry. You'll be fine!"

Winry coughed so hard and haggardly, her entire body shook violently. Her hair hanging limply over her face, she bit her lip and tried to bear the suffering.

"A-Al…" she managed to whisper.

"I'll get Granny right away!!" Al said urgently. He turned towards the door. "And I'll wake Edward up!!"

Alphonse started towards the door, but Winry stopped him. She was weak but reaching out towards his armor anyway. "No!"

"What?" Al turned back towards her.

"Don't… wake Edward." Winry said slowly.

"What??" Alphonse's voice sounded furious. "Why not??"

Winry breathed heavily, clenching her fists very tight. "I… I don't want him to worry. And he… he needs to rest and sleep, I know that. So, please, Al, don't wake him or tell him till tomorrow."

She stared at him, so worried and hopeful.

Al stared at Winry, his mind full or worried thoughts. Finally, he sighed and slowly headed out her bedroom door. "Okay."

Winry watched him leave and sighed wearily, sinking back down into her bed. She was sweating, ill and felt like crap; but a little bit a relief rushed through her and calmed her.

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAAATT??" Ed yelled.

He jumped to his feet. He had been halfway through eating his breakfast and whatever food he had just shoved in his mouth started falling out. Ed was furious as well as seriously pissed. He had only just woken up too, and he hadn't even braided his hair yet.

He looked quite a sight.

"AL!!" He shouted angrily. "Why the heck didn't you tell me?? You should've woken me up!!" Ed tightened his fists. "Aargh!!" He let out a growl in annoyance.

Alphonse sat across from him. He remained calm and replied simply, "Calm down, Big Brother,"

"It's all your fault!!" Ed cried. He sent a death glare at his younger brother.

"Al's right, Edward. Calm down." Pinako said.

Ed shut up. He looked towards Pinako. She could tell by the emotions strewn across Ed's face, he was worried and irritated.

Pinako said, "I know you're worried and annoyed, but that's not going to help." She rose slowly from her chair. "If you are so concerned, then get ready and let's go see her."

Winry lay in a bed in a hospital. She was deathly still and hardly any movement or sound came from her, except for maybe the slightest faint breathing. She hadn't stirred since last night when Al and Pinako rushed her to the hospital.

Her breathing was shallow and very faint and it seemed to take so much effort for her to keep breathing. And her heartbeat was also very faint. She seemed to drift in and out of consciousness all the time, and it was worrying the crap out of Ed.

"Winry!" Ed ran into her hospital room and collapsed beside her into a chair. He was sweating and panting hard. Edward stared at Winry's unmoving form and felt his shoulders sink as he tried to gain composure.

For some unknown reason, Edward couldn't help feeling so awkward. After all, he was sitting here beside Winry, and she was asleep.

Ed gazed at her sleeping face for a while, and felt something hurt inside his chest. His face grew warm, and he immediately felt embarassed. He quickly looked around him to make sure no-one had seen. But of course no-one was there and no-one could've seen. It was just him and Winry.

He watched her and felt a smile appear on his lips. _Winry… _Almost at once, he was filled with thoughts and memories of her. She was this girl that occupied his mind a lot, and that he worried endlessly about.

"Winry…" he spoke out loud. He frowned as he continued speaking, "I don't get how the heck you managed to get yourself sick. You're such a pain, you know?"

He paused. And then Pinako's words on the phone came back to him. Ed bit his lip and punished himself for having let himself be so blind to everything.

"I know… that me and Al burned our house to the ground… and that we went away saying that we would no longer have a home to come back to…" Edward slipped his hand into his pocket and clutched the pocket watch he always carried tightly. "We did that… so that we couldn't run home if everything failed… but… even so… you and Granny Pinako were always there, thinking of us and worrying for our safety. The truth is, you wanted us to be able to return to your place and think of it as a home. But we never did that."

Ed's eyebrows wrinkled over his eyes, as he grumbled with annoyance at himself. "And now… I wish we had."

"I can't believe it took me this long. Why? Why did I have to be so frickin blind and ignorant??" Edward's voice and tone rose with the emotion he carried. "I was never thankful for you and Granny always waiting for us. I thought of you but never of coming back to see you. It was only… when my automail broke and I had no other choice but to return here that I came back to see you. And now I finally understand why you were so angry whenever that happened. I know now that you hated the fact that I only came back because of my automail… and that I would never come to see you, just because you wanted to know how I was and you worried endlessly over me."

"I was… selfish and ignorant. And all along… all along…" Ed found it painful to keep speaking, "All the time, you had been thinking of me. All along, you had been worried about me. From the start, you had been praying for my safety and hoping that I would come back to see you… and you…" Ed lowered his head and stared at the floor. He closed his eyes and whispered, "You… cried for me."

"It was my fault. I should've come back!! I shouldn't have avoided you like that! I shouldn't have left you to face all this pain and illness by yourself! I… I…" Ed gritted his teeth at hatred for what he had done. "And now… I might lose you too."

It pained Ed to no end how blind he had been. Think about it… He and Al had been off on this quest for the Philosopher's Stone for a while now. They had been meddling in all sorts of stuff. They thought they had seen the lot. Unmatched evil, thirst for blood, mass slaughtering of innocent people.

They thought they knew it all. They played around with their alchemy and got themselves involved in all sorts of dangerous stuff. They had been in and out of the faint line between life and death.

So many things they had been doing… they had been in so much danger and almost dying, yet they went on with their reckless life without a second thought.

How could he?? How could he have gone through all that and faced so many things and still not know, nor understand?? How could he have been so damn ignorant?

Edward's head was lowered towards the floor and he felt such a great weight falling over his shoulders it was unbearable.

"How…" he wondered in his almost inaudible whisper. "How… after so long… could I have ignored how precious this life really is?"

He knew now. After life… it was over. There was no coming back. He had tried before. He knew it all.

You couldn't bring back the dead. Their time was already over. Once it was gone, it was gone. There was no turning back. No time to regret what could've been done and try to make it up. You couldn't get any retribution, because it was already done and gone.

"Winry…" he murmured. He looked up from his sad position for a moment and gazed at her sleeping, unhearing figure. Edward couldn't help a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Please…" he muttered quietly, "Winry… please don't die…"

**So… what do you think? Did you like it?? Yep, this is definitely a very short fanfic and next chapter is the last one already. I don't want to drag this story on for too long. I just want to get my point across and I'm done!! **

**Things I don't actually know are: what kind of random serious illness Winry has, and whether there is even a hospital in Resembool and close to it. But hey, this is my fanfic, so what I say goes. **

**Anyway, ****The One Eternal Thing ****ends next chapter. I hope you'll read the next one!! Thankyou for reading!! Reviews are very welcome!! emichii! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!! Welcome to the last chapter of my 3-part long FMA fic!! I hope you've liked it so far! I'm really happy that there have been reviews and readers!! Thankyou!! Well, here's the final chapter!! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!! **

**The Final Chapter **

**Chapter 3**

"…don't die, Winry,"

Ed's voice was weary and barely audible. There were a few tears in his eyes as he sat on his seat beside Winry's bed.

Later on, when it was evening, Edward got kicked out of Winry's room so that she could get some rest. He grumbled as he got to his feet and started heading back to Pinako's place.

_Dammit, Winry!! _He was whining in his head. _You've already slept all day long!! How much more sleep do you need?? And how much longer will it take until… you… wake up and get well again? _

Ed was annoyed as he stomped off down the hospital hallway and out the door.

For some reason, that night, Ed had a horrible time trying to get to sleep. He lay there in his bed, blonde hair sprawled over his pillow. He stared at the ceiling in the darkness and closed his eyes, praying for sleep over and over again. But no matter how long he lay there and how exhausted he was, sleep wouldn't come.

Ed groaned and heaved himself up. He sat and felt his joints creak and ache. For a moment, he winced with pain. Ed stared at his automail hand, turning it carefully under his gaze. His gaze grew serious as he let his thoughts drift off… towards Winry.

Oh for crying out loud, it wasn't like he hadn't tried!! Maybe this was why he was in so much crap and he couldn't sleep!! Ed bit his lip and started feeling a little sheepish. Okay… so maybe he hadn't really put much effort into it at all. He just never… never thought that this would happen.

Ed sighed heavily and rested his head on his knees. His eyes closed in exasperation with himself. _I know I should've told her. If I had told her then maybe this wouldn't all have happened!! Maybe then, I wouldn't be in so much crap and struggling with this in vain. I shouldn't have ever left it for so long… But only now I know and understand how frail and unpredictable this life really is. And now… it might be too late. _

A disgruntled groan came from Edward. _I know already!! I should've told her before!! Way, way before!! _

He lay back painfully in his bed. _I should've told her that I loved her. _

"Edward? Big Brother??" Alphonse peeked around the door frame into Ed's room. It was morning, and the beginning of a brand new day.

Al was a little bewildered and surprised when he saw Ed lying on the bed, mouth wide opened and snoring loudly, with one leg and arm dangling over the edge of his bed. Alphonse rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother.

"Wake up, Ed!! I know you're faking!!" Al pulled at Ed's arm in an attempt to wake him up.

Edward got up in anger. "FINE!! I'm waking up already!!"

Al let out a little laugh. "I could tell you were faking, brother. I bet you didn't get any sleep at all last night, right?"

Ed ignored him and walked out of the room.

Ed was being grumpy as he ate breakfast. Al just watched him cautiously out of the corner of his eye.

Pinako was talking on the phone. Suddenly, she quickly hung up and turned to the Elric brothers, shouting out joyously at them: "Winry's woken up!! She's weak, but she's awake!!"

"YES!!" Edward cried as he jumped to his feet, knocking over plates of food on the table.

Pinako was just about yell at him for knocking everything over, but stopped. Instead, she gave him a small smile and said, "Let's go visit her now."

Edward was completely shocked when he burst into Winry's room and saw her. He couldn't help his heart jumping around crazily and how incredibly devastated he was when he saw her appearance.

Winry was up, leaning against the back of the bed with cushions behind her. Her eyes widened when Ed entered the room so noisily.

She looked so weak and frail sitting there amidst the many blankets and covers. Even the pillows behind her looked huge compared to her. Her blonde hair was so limp and messy, simply hanging there and covering part of her face. Her face was so tiny and pale, even her blue eyes seemed sad and pained.

Ed's heart thumped as he stopped in his path. He stared at her for a while, with the indescribable feeling bursting from his chest. She gazed back at him for a moment, her eyes wide and searching his desperately.

Ed's tensed shoulders dropped as he tried to relax. His gaze was serious but empathetic. He tried his best to smile. Slowly, he walked towards the bed and took his seat in the chair.

"Good morning, Winry."

Winry let out a heavy sigh and smiled her hardest at Ed. He could tell she was still very ill and weak, but she was glad to see him.

Pinako and Alphonse were outside, waiting patiently for Ed to get this whole confession thing over and done with. Ed didn't know, but his little brother the suit of armor was poised right outside the door, listening intently.

Ed stared at her seriously and opened his mouth to speak. "Winry," he started and then suddenly froze with shock. He scolded himself for being a wimp as he fell back into the chair and dropped his head downwards, gazing at his shoes.

"Ed?" Winry looked a little confused.

Edward was gritting his teeth and tightening his hands into fists as he attempted again. "…Winry…" he murmured, as he stared intently at his shoes. "When Al and I… came back as soon as we heard you were sick… I finally started to understand this whole thing about life. And while you were asleep, I realized what a… bloody jerk I've been. I know!" He bit his lip and frowned angrily. "I should've come back to see you, instead of coming just for repairs and when you became sick!! I was… so stupid!! And I… I'm really sorry!"

Winry gazed at him, her flushed face growing redder at the cheeks. "Ed…" she started.

"I'm not done yet!!" he snapped, throwing his head up furiously to look at her. Edward was scared as he talked, and he wanted so much to look away and hide from her, but he couldn't. This was already way overdue and he knew he should never have dragged this on for so long.

Winry just stared at him, surprised. She drew back a little, shocked at his harsh voice.

Ed wanted to lower his gaze and look away but he had to face her this time. Because… his stomach tightened as he thought of how close he had been to losing her.

"Winry, while you were asleep, I sat here and watched you. And I thought… of so many delusional things and emotions that confused me. And it was then I realized how ignorant I had been! Now I finally know just how precious life really is, and the lives of those dear to me. And I hate it, but I must acknowledge it… that nothing in this world is eternal. No matter how hard we try… there's no way we can make anything last forever. Even life… which everyday we live without even a second thought… it's all just a flash and then it's gone. So… when I saw just how frail and unpredictable life was, I realized. I never would've thought… that even someone like you would fall ill… and even… maybe…" his voice tightened as he said in a whisper: "…die."

Edward had to turn away from her when he said that. It was too painful to face her and say it. "I guess… all along, I really have been so naïve."

Winry's gaze was lowered, as she sank back into the pillows supporting her back. She didn't make any sound, but it was obvious that she too had pondered these things.

"Now that I understand the spontaneity of life… and how delicate it really is, I'm pissed at myself for not telling you something really important. I've known this… for a really long time now," Ed said quickly, his face warming up. "And I should've said this earlier- much earlier!!"

He finally looked up and stared Winry in the eyes. "No matter how delicate life is, and how nothing can possibly last forever; I know that there is one eternal thing. And that thing that will never end is…" his voice faltered slightly but he pressed on, fear showing in his eyes. "…my love for you, Winry."

Edward watched Winry carefully and his nerves were growing weak. Winry just stared at him and then looked away for a split second, thoughts obviously flying around in her head. She opened her mouth to speak. Her voice was weak and it seemed to pain her to speak.

"Ed, I…" Winry slowly raised her head to look at him. Her voice was racked with emotions and tears were starting to spring from her eyes. "I…"

Ed was shocked speechless. In his mind, he was swearing and punishing himself severely. _What the heck did I just do?? Why'd I make such a fool of myself?? There's no way… Winry… she's going to reject me!! It was dumb, she never could've felt the same! _

Ed was almost about to cry from dejection.

Winry gazed at him, tears filling up in her eyes. "I've always loved you, Ed."

There was no way Edward could ever describe nor hold in the emotions and warmth exploding from inside him. Ed rose from his seat and his smile stretched so wide his cheeks hurt.

He flung his arms around Winry and hugged her so hard. They were both sniffling and trying their best to hide it, but there was no doubt tears were falling from both of them.

After Ed let her go, he held her hand and smiled at her with everything he had. He just… had so much happiness and overjoyed emotions pouring out from him. He didn't even have anything else to say.

Before, there was so much on his lips and now all the words he had once carried had quickly diminished. Ed clutched her hand firmly and leant towards her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

Immediately, they separated, both their faces bright red.

At that moment, Alphonse bounded into the room and started doing a happy dance, while chanting in a slightly mocking way, "WOW!! Big Brother actually said it!! And then he kissed her!! Ed kissed Winry!! Ed kissed Winry!!!"

Ed turned slowly towards Alphonse with an expression like thunder apparent on his face. Glaring furiously, slowly he found his voice. "Alphonse. Say ONE more thing, and I'll dent you so hard you'll look like scrap metal."

Winry couldn't help laughing hard at that. Ed spun around to face her angrily, looking completely embarassed and infuriated. Al just went on cracking up about how funny Ed had acted.

Because, even if he was trapped in such a giant suit of armor, inside he was just an immature 14-year-old boy.

Edward had been slightly pissed and embarassed before, but now he was feeling a lot better. It was all okay now. It had been a very painful trip to the truth behind life, but now he was starting to understand. He knew there might be more and the road ahead was most definitely dangerous and precarious but he would promise never to misjudge it ever again.

He finally realized how precious this life was, and although he would never be able to predict the delicate thread life was, he didn't mind. It would be okay, because this love would last forever and she would always be with him.

**THE END! **

**By the way, in case you were wondering, a couple of weeks later, Winry completely recovered and she was back on her feet, chucking wrenches and making automail. **

**Well… that's the end of this fic. It's been a very short journey but an awesome one nevertheless. I loved writing this and I hope you loved reading it!! Ed/Winry forever!! WOOHOO!! **

**Thanks for reading!! Seeya!! From emichii!! **


End file.
